Performance of a steering system of an automobile greatly influences safety, operating stability and driving pleasure of the automobile. The steering system of the automobile from an initial mechanical steering system to now has increasingly excellent performance. A hydraulic power steering system solves a problem that the mechanical steering system needs great effort in operation; and an electric power steering system solves problems that power control characteristics of the hydraulic power steering system cannot be regulated, low-temperature power control performance is poor, hydraulic oil easily generates pollution and the like. However, the electric power steering system still cannot regulate a transmission ratio of the steering system, i.e., cannot fundamentally solve a contradiction between “light weight” and “flexibility” of the steering system.
However, an automotive steer-by-wire technology fundamentally solves such a contradiction. Since a steering wheel and a steering vehicle wheel are decoupled in an automotive steer-by-wire system, i.e., mechanical connection between the steering wheel and the steering vehicle wheel is canceled, the transmission ratio of the steering system may be regulated according to different automobile operating states, such as a vehicle speed and the like, by utilizing an electronic control method. On one hand, a contradiction between steering force and steering response time may be improved, thereby effectively increasing steering flexibility at low speed and operating stability at high speed. In addition, an intelligent steer-by-wire control system may make corresponding optimization to the operation of a driver, so as to further increase the driving pleasure. Meanwhile, since mechanical connection such as a steering column and the like is removed, injury to the driver by the steering column in collision accidents is effectively avoided. Moreover, the steer-by-wire system is connected with an automobile bus through a controller, so that favorable conditions are provided for development of an automotive drive-by-wire chassis and an automobile integration control technology in future.